


You Were Once An Angel

by Puffie



Series: Mobile Legends Chronicles [7]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffie/pseuds/Puffie
Summary: Rafaela prayed in her darkest hour and someone heard her voice. "The more you choose this life in the mortal world, the farther you are from Heaven.”





	You Were Once An Angel

**You Were Once An Angel**

* * *

"Can you hear me?" Rafaela whispered.

No voice answered, yet she could feel it in her soul. The faint presence of another being, reaching out to her. Someone who wasn't human. Someone who wasn't Argus.

The angel flew over the unknown. There was no wind against her face or coldness of the night. It was like before back when all her existence was devoted to to a single purpose. Ever since she dwelled in a mortal body, her spirit form had barely manifested. The last time she used it was Pharsa's forest and was out of necessity. It was to save Miya. It was to save  _him._

Rafaela opened her eyes to see darkness, save for the faint light of the stars and the soft glow of the moon. She can discern the shapes of a familiar structure - a cathedral. It stood alone in the thick, oppressive forest. Any other proof of civilization were the graves scattered among the ground, swallowed by the root of the trees, the names of the departed already faded. Forgotten. Rafaela walked on the overgrown and there was none to welcome her but a howling wind.

But she felt it. The angel lit her staff and walked into the structure. The ceiling was in disrepair, enough for Rafaela to get the glimpse of the stars. Her heart began to beat stronger as she saw the figures before her - one was in armor while another had wings just like her.

"Kaja… Uranus." She read the inscriptions, ancient and faded. Who were these beings? A strange feeling washed over her, a realization that slowly crept in her mind. "Who are you?" She asked.

It's good to see you Rafaela.

Greetings.

"You can hear me? Right?" Rafaela clasped her hands in prayer, waiting for a sign, an appearance or anything. She thought she heard a reply but she couldn't discern a voice. "Kaja? Uranus? You're angels just like me, right?" She closed her eyes and focused. Who were these angels and why were they unknown to her? For millennia, why were they not present?

Rafaela.

You are not alone.

A single tear fell from the woman's eye and she shuddered in the dark. She could feel them, her own brethren. But why were they so faint? So silent and voiceless? Even if she was assured of their existence, there was no one that could be a friend. Maybe it would still be worth a try. After all, they heard her prayers and called her here.

"I'm lost," Rafaela began, her voice breaking. She could feel Kaja and Uranus' spirits resonate in the place. She began her story from the fall of Argus, and how she ended up dwelling in the mortal world, undertaking a journey, discovering new things, making friends and more. "All this time, I felt I was doing something. I wasn't just an angel waiting for prayers, instead, I was part of this battle over the fate of the world."

Rafaela leaned on a pillar and let herself sank to the ground. It felt cold. All she could do was hug her bare knees and bury her face on her arms. "But it became more than that." She bit her lip, the pain raw inside her. Where could she begin? How could she even describe everything? "It's not merely Heaven's will anymore."

She remembered Miya, the woman whom she shared her secrets and feelings. Miya would hold her close at night and they would talk about so many things - home, a sense of family, romance. Theywould laugh at funny stories, cry at sad ones. Miya would always listen. The elf would always make her feel that she will never be alone. There was no need to suffer in silence - and friends can share burdens with one another. Why was she remembering Miya now? It's because…

"The more I talked to Miya, the less I prayed," Rafaela admitted, more tears falling from her eyes. Whether it was grief or shame for her weakness she couldn't say. "I prayed less, because Miya was right there."

The torrent of feelings broke the walls within Rafaela. Ever since she left to be on her own she avoided thinking about someone. His image formed quickly in her mind - the kind but quiet demeanor whenever he's at peace and the fierce warrior that manifested in battles. "Zilong," she whispered. She followed him, admired him and believed in him. He assured her of her worth as a person.

And Zilong made her selfish. The thoughts of him made her remember all their moments of happiness. So many feelings she never felt before. When can they dance again? That night was so special to her. All those simple gestures and gentle touches. How they gazed on each other as he held her close. It felt the same when they watched fireworks without a care about the world.

She wanted more. Wanted to know him. Spend more time with him. Tell him everything.

"What if that was the last time?" Rafaela whispered. What if she will be alone from now on. She said goodbye to Miya, but some many things left unsaid to Zilong. What if she will never see the others again? The village of the elves, Odette and her kingdom? Pharsa? She wanted to see them all again.

Rafaela sobbed and held herself tighter. This was all wrong. All she could think of were people she loved- they were more important than everyone else. She loved them more than the nameless people who prayed to her, prayers she could no longer answer.

A soft voice of a woman spoke in the shadows. "Yes, you are not alone."

Rafaela quickly stood up and summoned her staff, a chill crawling unto her. The woman hissed at the newcomer who was shifting in the shadows. The stranger was as silent as the night, except the beating of her wings. "What do you want, Alice?" She hissed.

"I just want to talk. I heard your prayers, Rafaela." Alice looked at her with a kind face. Was the demon pitying her? Alice glided and vanished in the shadows, reappearing behind pillars, then beside Rafaela. "I'm not here to hurt you, and I promise that Argus isn't here," she whispered, so close to the angel's ear.

Rafaela heart skipped a beat hearing Argus' name. Her hands went cold and shook as she gripped her staff, charged with magic and ready to strike the demon. Alice only shifted away and chuckled. Rafaela gritted her teeth in frustration; was her chance to fight the Queen of the Apocalypse. This woman had caused so much death and suffering. If Rafaela stopped her she can-

"I do not wish to fight." Alice, vanished and reappeared in front of Rafaela in a split second. All Rafaela could do was step back.

"Cut the chase and say what you have to say." Rafaela spat back. Whatever Alice's intention was, it was definitely up to no good. How much did Alice knew? How much did the demon listen to? How much of Rafaela's thoughts was revealed? How many of angel's prayers did Alice hear? Rafaela felt a lump inside her throat and a sick feeling in her stomach. She felt exposed and violated.

"I was once an angel too," Alice replied in a soft and comforting voice, like a mother. There was a hint of sadness in her eyes. The demon glowed in bright light and soon, Alice appearance had changed into something so similar to Rafaela; golden hair, blue eyes, and a magnificent dress. Her dark wings were transformed to have the most white beautiful feathers. "We resemble each other don't you agree? After all, we are both Angels of Healing."

Rafaela glared at Alice. The implication that they were the same filled Rafaela with disgust. "You may change your appearance, but you will never be able to hide your filth, demon." Rafaela hissed.

The corner of Alice's lips curled. "Indeed. The creature before you is no longer an angel, and now a demon. Is this the reason you hate me so much?" She let out a short laugh. "I feel that angels hate demons rather than the other way around. Isn't that ironic?"

Rafaela pointed her staff towards Alice, her grip on the weapon tighter than usual. "Did you kill them? Uranus and Kaja?"

Alice shook her head. "No, I didn't. I defeated them." Alice touched the edge of Uranus' statue. "They are in slumber until the time they regain power again. One thing for sure; they cannot help you." The demon continued to glide in the shadows and in a blink of an eye, gracefully she hovered near the pews and sat down. "But you are not alone Rafaela, because you have me. I am here for you."

In a blink of an eye, the cathedral was transformed. Night turned to day and the decrepit walls became adorned by paintings and flower-bearing vines. Alice sat directly in front of Rafaela, looking as radiant as the morning sun. Beside Alice, a crumbled statue was restored to its original form, bearing the face of the former angel. "Rafaela, mortals made this cathedral in my honor. People from all over the world visited here, just to pray and offer tributes to the Angel of Healing."

Rafaela couldn't help but be curious in Alice's story. Any events that happened before her birth could be crucial in understanding the enemy. The angel did her best to show no reaction. Whatever Alice was playing, Rafaela couldn't let her guard down. "Didn't, you miss it? All the love and warmth that you have abandoned? For what gain?" She asked Alice.

Alice stared off the distance as if reminiscing something. "The reason I'm here is that; I understand what you're going through." Rafaela was about to speak when Alice continued. "Where is the love and warmth you're talking about now? Has it satisfied you?" The demon smirked. "Then why are your prayers filled with pain?"

The angel flinched, her feeling her heart beat faster, chest aching. Such a human reaction. Alice was using Rafaela's emotions against her. She couldn't let the demon in. "Pain and suffering is a part of life. They are not permanent, and from them hope is born. Healing is for everyone."

"Wise words, Rafaela." Alice's face remained sympathetic, then she leaned closer and gazed deeply into the angel's eyes. "Life here in the mortal world is good, isn't it?" She chuckled. "Doesn't it feel amazing to have the gift of touch?" Alice reached out to touch Rafaela's face but the angel wrenched away. The other woman just smiled at the rejection.

Alice looked above the ceilings painted with people, the stained glass of the cathedral bringing out myriads of colors into the peaceful scenes. People were dancing, feasting, and living in happiness. "This is life," the demon continued. "The life you hold in high regard. Family, friendships, romance." Alice hummed and licked her lips. "Those are not even the basics; all the simple pleasures - your thirst quenched, hunger satisfied, the relief of sleep. They all feed good don't they? All these needs, coming together in a being of flesh and bone, with her own consciousness, desires, dreams, and aspirations. A single person's life is so complex and vast but-" she snapped a finger, "so easily gone, just like this."

Rafaela furrowed her brows. "You are aware of the value of life. Then why do you seek to destroy it?"

The demon leaned back and rested her chin on her fingers as if observing Rafaela. "This is the reason you are suffering Rafaela. You have always valued life, and now you experienced how it is to be among mortals. I know how it feels to experience everything the first time, and how they felt so good." Alice closed her eyes and reached out her palm. "From the feel of rain in my palms, the taste of food, the warmth of embrace. I spent countless hours talking to people about so many things. There are so many more I remember even they were millennia ago - each of them special." She opened her eyes and smiled at Rafaela. "How about a kiss? Intimacy? You have desired someone have you-"

"What is your goal Alice?" Rafaela snapped, her heartbeat racing and her breathing trying to catch up with the pace. She was shaking.

"I apologize, I seemed to touched something sensitive. Alice leaned closer again, the smirk on her face devious. "I should go straight to the point then. You are suffering because you are now valuing your experience as mortal, realizing how much it means to you, and fearing how it will be taken away. Am I right?"

"You don't know anything!" Rafaela screamed and Alice just raised her chin, eyes fixated. The angel knew that Alice was trying to control her, but what could she say to fight back? Everything Alice was saying was like talons that were clawing their way into Rafaela's skin, into her flesh, bleeding her out.

"You suffer because you realize that your desire is for yourself, not for Heaven anymore."

"No, you're wrong-"

"You should rejoice you know? You're seeking freedom and autonomy. But I'm sure guilt is tearing you apart." Alice vanished in a blink of an eye and soon the cathedral was back to its decrepit state. Darkness once again covered the little that was left of the once beautiful place. "I know because I've been there before.

Rafaela shivered as she felt Alice so close to her, beside her, her lips so close to her ear and her hands tightly grabbing the angel's shoulders. The demon whispered seductively, "I know you're confused, that's why I'm going to tell you some truths, harsh they may be."

"Everything you say are lies!" Meant to deceive, hurt and control. Rafaela wouldn't have any of it. Ignore her aching heart. Cast aside the tears flowing down. She freed herself from Alice's grip and tried to push the other woman away. However, Alice disappeared in a blink. A surge of magic, a crimson light froze Rafaela in the spot. The angel activated a purification spell, but Alice's power was too oppressive and her body felt chained to the ground.

"I do not wish to harm you." Alice said again, surrounded by her magic. Rafaela was pushed back to a wall from the force and was about to retaliate with a blast when Alice spoke. "Why do you need to be so violent? Did you learn this too?" The demon asked, observing her. "Do you want to kill me?"

"Leave me alone." The light from Rafaela's staff brightened.

"One truth is that; everything you hold dear, they will indeed disappear. You know how death inevitable to every mortal being." Alice shook her head. "I don't need to lecture you about it. I know you have accepted it."

Rafaela didn't answer. Images flashed in her mind; of all the wonderful moments she shared with others. She couldn't afford to think about them now.

Alice continued. "I'm not just talking about the people you love. I'm talking about your immortality. The more you choose this life in the mortal world, the farther you are from Heaven." The demon gazed at Rafaela significantly. "Are you prepared to lose it all? Embrace nothingness that is death?"

Rafaela held her gaze against Alice, but the weight of the other woman's words sank into her mind. Losing her immortality as a consequence? As she dwelled among mortals? As the Angel of Healing she never thought of such things. The fear that took hold of her when Argus tried to kill her - it was the first time she feared death. Alice may be lying or not, but if it was a possibility…

No, she couldn't be swayed, Rafaela thought. If Alice knew this, then there is only one explanation on how she was able to keep her immortality. "Is this why you sold yourself to the Dark Lord? To keep your immortality even if you have disgraced yourself?"

Alice nodded, The demon raised her palm to form an orb of blood. "Death was the first truth, I will tell you the other one," the woman answered, evading the question Rafaela asked.

"You have no power in what is about to come." Alice released magic that sent shockwaves against the walls, the color of blood staining Rafaela's vision. The angel unleashed her own magic to protect herself, but Alice was too powerful and kept Rafaela pushed back. "I won't hurt you Rafaela but I want you to understand. Only those with power are able to do their will. The rest will perish."

"Do not underestimate your enemy," Rafaela retorted. Alice had been defeated before, wasn't she? The elves, the humans and all their kingdoms will surely unite and rise against the Apocalypse.

"You can't even defeat me here, and you know it deep down that's why you are hesitant to fight." Alice hummed and snapped her finger. "I can call Argus if I want to, and you cannot defeat him either. Don't worry I won't." She said in a teasing and playful manner. "But I am sure you are aware that he despises you as much as he lusts for you."

"I don't need to be reminded of my lack of ability to kill. I am the Angel of Healing."

"I want you to realize that what you lack, I possess." The demon answered, without any hint of ridicule. "You cannot defeat the Abyss when it rises again. However, I have to power to save everything you hold dear- everything you are powerless to save. Consider it as an act of mercy, because you reminded me of my old self so much. I do not wish you to suffer further." Alice's magic faded and the darkness of the night enveloped the place once more.

"There is nothing you offer that I need. I said earlier, didn't I? You don't know me." Rafaela replied. Whatever Alice was plotting it was for her own benefit. The demon chose to strike at Rafaela's lowest moments, using the angel's suffering to tempt her. "I am your enemy and I will do everything to stop you!"

"Empty threats." Alice raised her chin. "You're here because you're desperate, seeking the old angels. You're scared to be alone. That's why your prayers were so loud." She laughed. "You want another truth? You are no threat to me."

"There is no more point at this conversation. You may know of my suffering, but you will get nothing from me. Fight me or leave." Rafaela charged her staff with magic and pointed it to Alice.

Alice stepped back further away from Rafaela's light, concealing herself again in the shadows as her laughter echoed. "As you wish Angel of Healing. Again, I never lied to you since the beginning; I do not wish to fight or harm you." Alice's silhouette shifted in the dark. "Let me just say goodbye for now."

Rafaela gasped loudly and held her mouth shut to keep herself from screaming. The person before her wasn't Alice - tall, broad shoulders and long hair. "How could you…"

Zilong was standing right in front of her with the same expression of serenity he always possessed. Was this her mind? Or was it Alice's power. No matter. Rafaela brought down a heavenly fire to the abomination before her. The figure melted into a pool of blood and formed into Alice's shape, her lips curving into a smile of victory.

* * *

"That took too long," the girl grumbled from the shadows.

"Oh my child, you will reconsider that in a few hundred years." Alice landed on the ground and gently patted the hair of the girl before her and then caressing her ears. The girl giggled at the affectionate gesture. "Selena, I know you wanted to see the angel, but she might get threatened by you."

"When do I get to kill her?" Selena asked, excitement in her eyes.

"You can't catch Rafaela with your traps," remarked Moskov as he emerged behind Selena. The girl stuck out her tongue at the man and angrily summoned a shadowy beast. Moskov rolled his eyes and evaded Selena's attack effortlessly.

"And you cannot kill her," Alice added, ignoring how Selena kept on attacking her ally. "Rafaela is still an immortal."

"Not for long if what you said is true," Moskov replied to Alice, seemingly amused at the little game that Selena started. "At least now she has been neutralized."

Alice shook her head, earning a curious look from Moskov. Selena stopped her little game and waited for Alice to speak. "She was never a threat to begin with. I never lied to her, I wanted to offer her mercy and ease her suffering." Alice looked at the stars. Their beauty had always brought peace in her soul - so much in contrast with Rafaela earlier. The way the angel's face distorted into pure horror was unforgettable even to a demon like her.

Angels were all the same. Argus and Rafaela were no different. In Rafela's eyes, Argus was corrupted by his desire for power. Alice continued. "Rafaela found her own desires as well' what makes her different?"

* * *

Thank you, thank you for the reviews last time, for those who are still here I am grateful that you took the time to read my work.

It's getting more difficult to update the fanfic due to real life circumstances and my job. But I will do my best to update, slowly but surely. I will try at least 2 chapters per month if I can. Please always let me know if you are still reading. This fanfic is still ongoing because of all readers. Thank you.

**Next arc: Shadow of the East.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, thank you for the reviews last time, for those who are still here I am grateful that you took time to read my work. 
> 
> It’s getting more difficult to update the fanfic due to real life circumstances and my job. But I will do my best to update, slowly but surely. I will try at least 2 chapters per month if I can. Please always let me know if you are still reading. This fanfic is still ongoing because of all readers. Thank you.
> 
> Next arc: Shadow of the East.


End file.
